Last Christmas
by InvestInLove
Summary: Got deleted the first time! Keely tells Phil about her break up the christmas before. Pheely!


Last Christmas

A lot of people have sang this song but the one I like the most and listen to is the one by Hilary Duff, so I don't know who' s it is originally, but I don't own it.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Keely sat on Phil's bed and sighed. "What is it?" He asked.

"I was just thinking…last year right before Christmas, I had this really great boyfriend…or that's what I thought at least." She rolled her eyes.

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me_

"But…I caught him cheating on me, and tried to talk to him about it, then he got mad at me, and denied it, and started a fight." She said, looking down.

"Long story short, I ended up breaking up with him, and even now when I pass him in the hall he looks at me like he's going to kill me!"

_(whispered) Merry Christmas,  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
and meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again_

"And what made it even worse, was I really thought I loved him!"She flopped down on Phil's bed.

"I'm sorry, Keel." Phil said. "How come you never told me before?" He asked.

"Uhhh…I don't know." Keely said.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

"This year I want to love someone who's actually WORTH it." She said. "But… of course, me being me, I still don't have a boyfriend."

"Keely, there's nothing wrong with you! Stop putting yourself down like that!" Phil said.

"Fine." She said. "But I don't believe you."

_A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
Oh my I thought you were  
Someone to rely on_

"Phil do you remember when we went to Owen's Christmas party, and there was that guy there and I wanted to stay away from him?" Keely asked.

"You mean George?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." She said. "That was him."

Phil's eyes widened. "Your way to good for him Keels!"

_Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A girl under cover but you tore me apart  
You tore me apart, ooo-ooo  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

Keely looked up into his eyes. "Thanks. You always make me feel better, no matter what happens."

Phil smiled. "Isn't that what best friends are for?" He said.

But Keely could sense the disappointment when he said best friends, or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

"Phil, if I'm so much too good for him, why was he the last boyfriend I had?" Keely asked.

"Because, your too good for all the guys in our school." Keely laughed.

"Well, most of them are jerks anyways….but there is one guy." She said with a smirk.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

"Who is it Keel?" Phil asked. "I don't want to get in a bad relationship."

Keely smiled. "Thanks for trying to protect me, but…I think you'll approve." She looked away with a smirk.

Phil, who was completely oblivious to what she was talking about asked, "Who?"

_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A girl under cover but you tore me apart  
Spoken Maybe next year,  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special._

"Well….his name is Phil." She watched Phil's mouth open in surprise. "And he's sitting right beside me."

"Keel….are you serious?" He said. "I….of course I want to be with you. That's all I want."

"Of course. And now I know, this Christmas I gave my heart to the person who loves me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

I think this is my best Christmas fic so far. Only one left! Oh and it's officially Christmas!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
